


Ruminations

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I just want caos to be a sitcom where hot middle-aged ladies kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Zelda ruminates on what her life is like now
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Ruminations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OurHappyPlace123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurHappyPlace123/gifts).



Zelda looked over to Hilda’s bed, there was so much wrong in the coven right now. Ambrose and Prudence are who knows where, Sabrina has decided that she become a cheerleader, and the other kids had no desire to learn anymore magical skills instead wanting to learn about the Mortal world. Through it all Zelda had come to realize just how much she needed her sister. 

They were the only fully grown witches left in the coven. The others being under 100, old by Mortal standards, but barely out of the crib by witching ones. They did everything they could to be the best parents they could to the students, no, not students not anymore, they’ve become their children.

Hilda had always wanted a houseful of children. Zelda never thought that having that many children in the house would be practical. Memories of Sabrina hiding in the embalming room freezers still vivid in her mind. Skipping to the teenage stage had its advantages no sticky fingers, no climbing into the crematorium, no food thrown onto Zelda’s dresses, and minimal magical outbursts. Agatha hadn’t meant to light those curtains on fire, they needed replacing anyway. 

Hilda slept soundly unaware of her sister’s ruminations. There was much that they still disagreed on (allowing the children to all attend Baxter High, Hilda continuing to work at the bookshop, having the children help in the mortuary, the children being allowed to play with the Cain Pit and room distributions).

Zelda rose from her bed and walked around to Hilda’s bed. She trailed her fingers over the honey curls that had grown longer than they’d been since the 1920’s. 

“Zelds?” Hilda mumbled, rolling to look at her sister. 

The redhead pulled back the duvet and laid down next to Hilda, pulling the shorter woman to her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Hilda relaxed into the cradle of her sister’s arms. 

Zelda kisses Hilda’s temple. “Sleep there is much to do in the morning.”

The sisters fell asleep in the comfort of one another’s presence, wrapped around one another being far better than in separate beds.


End file.
